Thieves And Scandals
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Komui is growing irritated that a certain someone has taken such a big part of Lenalee's life. /hints of Allen x Lenalee/


**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**This little fic was inspired a little by the amazing movie _Paris, Je T'aime_****. There was a vignette in the movie called "Parc Monceau: XVlle arrondissement" that **** I particularly liked and I thought it would be a great fanfic plot. Especially if I used Lenalee and Komui, who fit into this story ****quite nicely.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and please review!  
**

* * *

**Thieves And Scandals ****  
**

" Lenalee ..."

He said it like a whine. The one children use to get something that they shouldn't.

" Yes, nii-san?" Her voice was a semblance of a mother who had dealt far too often with matters like these.

" This is unhealthy," he declared suddenly. Lenalee blinked, taken back by his choice of words. " Absolutely horrible, unreasonable and preposterous." He wagged a finger at her, roles presently reversed. At the moment, it looked like a father scolding his little daughter for doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing and she herself knew it. " I am disappointed in you."

She gazed back at her brother, supremely unconcerned. " And what was it that I did?" she asked in an uninterested voice. She already suspected what this was all about.

Spluttering like a gulping fish, Komui fought to keep his patience in check. Surely, Lenalee couldn't be that innocent and naive, could she? Well, then again, since _he _came into the picture ... that's a whole other story. " Lenalee, I am saying this to you as your loving, devoted older brother." He had grabbed her by the shoulders, gently and yet firmly, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. " This has to stop," he quietly said, his voice barely above a whisper. " This has gone on for far too long."

Overall, Lenalee wasn't impressed. She was in a hurry to go somewhere, after all. " Can't this wait until after I -"

" _No!_" The cry slipped out of Komui's mouth before he could stop. " No, Lenalee," he said, in a much calmer voice. " This is something that must be said now and here. Before it is too late."

Now, she raised an eyebrow. " Too late?" she repeated, trying hard to conceal the chortle in her voice.

Unfortunately, Komui mistook her amusement as defiance and wailed even louder. " You aren't even trying to deny it!" he cried in dismay, his tough brother facade crumbling to pieces in an instant.

Lenalee laughed out loud. It was extremely hard not to laugh at her brother, who was sniveling and weeping like a little girl. Patiently, she waited until his sobs were dissolved to the minimum. " You're overreacting, nii-san," she told him. Glancing at the clock on the wall, to her surprise, it was now six o'clock. " Oh no!" she exclaimed worriedly. " I'm going to be late!" She already began moving down the hallway and away from him.

" Wait! Lenalee! Don't leave me!" Komui took a giant leap, attaching himself to her waist, wrapping his arms around her, determined not to let go. Sighing, she could do nothing except allow him to squeeze the life out of her. At this rate, she was really going to be late. She could only hope that he wouldn't get worried at her tardiness.

" Nii-san." She tried gently pushing him off with her arms, but he was latched onto her too strongly. " Nii-san," she tried again. One of her legs was starting to get a cramp. " I have to go."

She could feel his head shake back and forth, pressing against her clothing. " No, you don't," came his muffled reply.

" He will get upset if I am late," she warned.

" Let him. I don't care."

Pressing her lips together in an effort, Lenalee began walking one step at a time, dragging her brother along with her. She had no time for this. She was really getting late.

As a last ditch effort, he raised his head from her waist and at last, released her. The second he let go, Lenalee tried to make a mad dash for it. However, Komui grabbed her her arm before she could escape. She was now seriously contemplating using Dark Boots to knock him out and then run for it.

Komui drew himself up, as tall as he could, easily towering over her. His face was that of seriousness and gravity. Though his highly exaggerated position looked less than authoritative. " I - I forbid you from seeing him again," he commanded.

" You know I can't do that," she said quietly.

Something glistered in her eyes. Some sort of emotion that Komui did not approve of at all. It was the emotion he did not want to see the most.

He huffed indignantly, growing irritated that his beloved sister was speaking so softly and smiling so gently at the mere mention of _him_. " This is all his fault, isn't it? He's been scheming to steal you away from me," he accused heatedly. " I should have known better. Only he could corrupt and do such immoral things to you."

" I don't deny it," Lenalee smiled.

At that, Komui popped a vein. " What has he done to my sweet Lenalee!?" he shrieked. Energy depleted and knowing this was one war he could not win, he sagged comically to the floor, limbs askew and limping. For her part, Lenalee promptly walked on. Finally, he dragged himself up and followed Lenalee, highly disgruntled, his gait labored and straining.

" I still say this is unhealthy," he muttered. " That he's taking control over your life."

" Sometimes, it feels like he is," Lenalee admitted. Nothing could cheer Komui up better than those words. But before he could say a word, she continued. " I will just have to organize my time more." She smiled at him, like she had always done. " I want you to be a part of my life too, you know."

Tears welled up in his eyes. " Oh Lenalee!" he sobbed, overwhelmed with emotion. Blubbering in joy, he leaped at her, arms outstretched and welcoming. Not wanting to be crushed by another hug again, Lenalee hastily entered the room, just as Komui crashed headlong into the wall.

Moaning, he crawled into the room, staring through his cracked glasses as his sister met with _him_.

A sudden, effortless smile appeared from Lenalee's lips. " Hey there," she said pleasantly, her voice as sweet as honey. " I hope I'm not too late." She bent down into the cradle and lifted up a squirming child. He let out a squeal of laughter, recognizing who she was, immediately reaching for her. His dark brown curls bounced and fluttered, tickling her cheek as she kissed his forehead. " Were you a good boy today, Mana?" she asked her son.

" He was as good as ever." Allen Walker closed the book he was reading and smiled at the sight of the mother and child. He got up from his chair and strolled over to them, his smile swelling when Mana whined for his father.

Allen obligingly held him, rocking him back and forth, murmuring a sweet lullaby for his ears only. It immediately soothed the boy, his eyes drooping drowsily. He snuggled close to Allen's chest, burrowing deep for warmth and safety. " Are you ready to go?" he asked Lenalee, once Mana had stilled.

" Yep!" she cheerfully said. She quickly bestowed one more kiss on Mana's forehead before Allen laid him back down to his cradle. His eyes flicked open and hazel with drops of silver gazed back at her, blinking sleepily. " Be good with Uncle Komui," Lenalee reminded him. He let out a huge yawn and shifted in his bed, content to go back to sleep. She could have sworn that little Mana gave her a nod.

" If he wakes up, just give him a bottle of milk," Allen was saying to Komui. " I set the bottle on the counter just in case. You might need to warm it up, depending on the time. Mana likes to kick off his blankets, so make sure to check on him from time to time. And also - "

" Nii-san will know what to do," Lenalee cut across him. Brusquely, she tugged at his arm, nudging him towards the door. " Come on. We're already late as it is."

" Sorry about that," Allen apologized. He took a final look at the cradle before hooking his arm around Lenalee as a gentleman would, smiling gently at her. In such a way that Lenalee responded with one of her own. " Guess we'll go then. See you around, Komui."

" Bye, nii-san!" Lenalee called, waving at him. Her jubilant smile will be the last thing he saw before she and Allen disappeared around the corner.

Komui shook his head and settled down in the chair that had been previously occupied. He gingerly picked up the book Allen had been reading and he could still feel warmth being emitted from it. A warmth that would eventually spread and heat his Lenalee as well. Her own personal brand of sunshine and light.

Glancing at the cradle, he could see that Mana had already kicked off his blankets, legs and arms a tangled mess. A trickle of drool dribbled down his mouth, his face covered by his mop of hair. And despite being so small and young, he had already captured the heart of Lenalee upon their first meeting.

He was truly envious of those two people for taking his sister away from him.


End file.
